Die Misako Die
by Isla-Robin-295
Summary: Title says it all Misako dies. T for paranoia. My first story please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N okay this is the second fanfiction I ever wrote so be nice**

**WARNING: contains character death**

Everyone sat on their buts in the dojo, the ninja were training Lloyd, Darreth was out shopping and Misako was going through her research with Sensei Wu.

Suddenly someone burst through the window, leapt behind Misako and murdered her "die Misako die" she whispered evilly before vanishing into thin air.

"MISAKO NOOO!" Sensei yelled causing the ninja to rush upstairs only to find Misako's body, while Sensei wept over her "MOM!" screamed Lloyd rushing towards the body. "What did you do, how can this have happened!" he sobbed tears streaming down his face. "It wasn't me there was this assassin, I don't know what happened" Sensei screamed back, while the others just stared in shock.

After they had calmed down a funeral was held, everyone mourned their loss and went on with their lives albeit sadder but still. "I will hunt down that assassin and make her pay" Lloyd vowed as they walked home.

The news report the next day proved Lloyd had done just that.

**A\N you can decide if he killed her or not I don't really care. Anyway I'd love some writing tips and I'll accept criticism of any kind also I do this on a tablet so that might explain some of the mistakes. Plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N oh my daedra! So many amazing people reviewed my story! *dies of happiness* XD *resurrected* this was originally just a drabble I wrote last year but since people like it I suppose I can do more :3**

**Lloyd P.O.V**

I was furious!What do theymean thereisn't enoughevidence foraninvestigation!She was murdered! I kicked the wall in frustration "Oww" I yelled glaring at the viscous wall "Calm down Lloyd there is nothing you can do" Zane said "You could just investigate the murder yourself" Jay suggested "Of course!" I yelled and ran off to find a computer "Weirdo" Jay muttered.

"Okay, step 1 question the witnesses" I read aloud from the 'how to solve a murder' site "Kai have you seen Sensei!" I yelled "Yeah he's in his room" he yelled back "Okay then, thanks" I said running downstairs.

I felt ridiculous sitting there with a notepad and pen, but this had to be done! "Question 1, was the murderer serpentine or human?" I asked "Human, and female" Sensei replied "Okay you said they just vanished, did the murderer teleport or turn invisible?" "Invisible" he answered " What did she look like, do you remember" I asked "She was wearing black and red leather armour and" he paused "What?" I said "Her eyes were red and her pupils glowed yellow" "Her _pupils_ seriously?!" "Yes" he answered. I shrugged "Alright then, now, one more question" I took a deep breath "How did she kill my mom" I said quietly "She slit her throat" he whispered "Okay that's all" I said and left the room.

**A\N how's this for a second chapter? Yes I know I'm an ice cream terrorist, but I'm still learning and I hope to get better at writing you know what they say 'practice makes perfect' thanks for the tips everyone, do you like the new cover? Oh! I forgot the disclaimer! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ninjago! If I did Zane wouldn't have exploded. Review plz! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N OMD! So many reads! How did this happen!? I know that the last chapter had a spaces issue (WTF!?) but I have no clue how to fix it (at least I tried :\) so you'll just have to live with it. Guest asked some questions so I'll answer them; no she is not part snake she IS something though, dark powers? You'll have to wait and see, sequel? This isn't finished yet but probably not (although you never know!) Now on with the story!**

**Lloyd P.O.V**

I walked onto the motel, the site had said to go to places like this and ask if anyone had seen the murderer " Hi I'm -" I stopped, I can't tell them who I am! They'll turn into screaming fangirls and I'll never get anything done! "Yes?" the receptionist said impatiently, "I'm Brad" I lied "Okay, can I help you Brad?" she said "Um yeah, have you seen this woman?" I asked showing her a picture Cole had drawn based on Sensei's description. "Yeah she came in for maps of the city and local forests, why?" "She's, umm" '_oh shit, what do I tell her!? I can't say she's a murderer!' _I thought. "I'm just looking for her" I said lamely "Okay whatever, can I help you with anything else?" "Umm yeah, can you show me the maps she looked at?" I asked "Sure thing" the receptionist said, leading me towards the stand.

)( Time Skip )(

"I'm just looking for her" Jay mimicked "How come she didn't think you were some kind of creep?" Cole asked " I dunno" I said "Maybe somewhere deep in her subconscious she knew I was" I paused dramatically "The Green Ninja!" I watched as everyone fell to the floor laughing "What? It could be true!" I said exasperatedly "Whatever" Kai said "Anyway, let's just try and locate her" Cole said, handing the maps to Zane.

"Judging by population and location I'm guessing she's either, here or here" he said pointing to two different maps "Wait, I remember going camping in Ghargh forest as a kid" Cole said "Yeah me too, there was a cabin somewhere round here" Kai said pointing to a place on the map "Right, that's where I'm going then" I said "You can't go alone!" the ninja yelled in unison "I can and I will" I replied marching off to find Ultradragon.

**A\N haha! My attempt at a cliffy! Sorry it took so long to update considering how short this is but at least its longer than the last two chapters right? (I think) Plz review!**


End file.
